


The Wash

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [13]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My 13th 100 word ficlet. He washes her laundry, cleaning mechanically, thinking of nothing... Certainly trying not to think of her... Please R&R!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 1





	The Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine. Sorry.

**The Wash**

The redhead stood over the washtub washing her clothes. He was careful, fighting stubborn stains, up to his elbows in water. The cold air bit into his skin, but the water was warm…

_Swish. Splash._

All mechanical. No thinking involved. It cleared his mind.

He was finally done. Her clothes were removed, and he stood stiffly, staring a moment into the ruddy water before turning his aching body toward the small house where she lay. He breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he could no longer smell the blood…

He only wanted to remember her as white plums…

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My thirteenth 100-word ficlet… I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
> Dewa mata!


End file.
